


laid bare

by agentmmayy



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Barebacking, Captain America: The Winter Soldier Compliant, Established Relationship, F/M, Poor Sam, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 02:03:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentmmayy/pseuds/agentmmayy
Summary: After surviving the missile at Camp Leihgh and crashing at Sam’s house, Steve and Natasha steal a few moments to themselves. The only problem? Steve has no clue where condoms, if any, are.





	laid bare

**Author's Note:**

> this is for mine and lazyfish's kink bingo fulfilling square O3: Barebacking. set right after That Scene in CATWS where Steve and Nat are at Sam's house and talking in the bedroom. hope you enjoy!
> 
> beta-ed by lazyfish <3

_ I would now. _

It wasn’t the last thing he said to her in that conversation but was the sentence that kept echoing around in his mind even after Natasha gave a quip about him dying for nothing and his apathetic response before kissing him senseless. At first, Steve wanted to protest because Hydra was after them and they were in his friend’s house, but then Natasha’s mouth was on his neck. If they were found, there was no better way to go. 

Natasha currently had him on the bed with her, straddling his lap as they made out like horny teenagers. The way Nat kissed him now was far from the tentative and stiff kiss they shared on the escalator the day before. That one, Steve argued in the truck as he drove, was only because he was caught off guard.  _ Not  _ because it was his first kiss since 1945 as Nat teased. And she would know that it wasn’t. 

She moaned when Steve’s arm around her tightened and one hand tangled in her damp hair. The shower they took and Sam’s fruity body wash did nothing to mask the faint scent of smoke in her hair. She tasted vaguely of ash. Steve wondered if he did too. But those thoughts flew out the window when Nat rolled her hips against his. Steve groaned as he felt her heat against his straining erection. Their pants were discarded on the floor a while ago and seeing as Natasha was lifting off him to yank her underwear down, she wanted those gone too. It took no convincing for Steve to do the same. The moment he sat back down on the bed, Natasha was on him again, more insistent this time. 

Steve’s brain nearly short-circuited when Natasha’s slick cunt pressed against his now bare cock. He barely got the chance to process it before she was kissing him.  

Steve pulled away, panting, “Wait.” Unperturbed, Natasha’s mouth moved to his jaw then to his neck as she undulated in his lap. The little bites she nipped against his skin forced a whine out of him. Steve felt Nat’s lips turn up into a pleased smile before she renewed her efforts to make his head spin. “Nat. Nat, wait.  _ Natasha _ .”

With a sigh, Natasha stopped and glanced at him. “What?”

“I uh.” Steve swallowed thickly. “I don’t know where he keeps condoms. If he even has any.”

Natasha rolled her eyes. “He’s a man, Steve. Of course, he has condoms somewhere.”

Steve glanced around the guest room. Natasha swept it already out of habit and Steve felt weird about digging through drawers that weren’t his even if they were having sex in said room that  _ also  _ wasn’t either of theirs. “Okay well, I don’t know where.”

“You don’t need one.”

Steve choked. 

Natasha continued, unbothered. “There’s no chance of pregnancy if that’s what you’re worried about and I know you’re clean; I’ve hacked your file.”

When Steve caught his breath, the laugh he made was both amused and exasperated. “Next time take me to dinner first.”

“Kind of hard since we’re fugitives.” With that, Natasha removed herself from his lap and rolled over to lay on the bed. She arched her back and spread her legs in a way that made Steve’s mouth go dry. “Now get over here, soldier.”

Steve was not a man who needed to be told twice. Especially not when that order came from a naked and waiting Natasha, or Natasha in general. He lowered himself over her, Natasha’s legs instantly wrapping around his hips. Steve rocked against her, dragging his hard cock over slick heat but not entering her yet. She whined and tried to shift her hips down to the head would catch on her entrance, but Steve moved, his cock sliding against Natasha’s inner thigh instead. 

She huffed impatiently and dug her nails shallowly into his biceps. “Steve.”

Natasha gasped into his mouth when he bumped her clit. A whimper slipped from her kiss-swollen lips. She thrust her hips against his, trying to urge him along but Steve pressed her further into the mattress, his weight not allowing her to move. She could throw him off without a second thought, but instead, Natasha nearly keened and clutched at him.

Steve put most of his weight on his arms as he bent to trail soft kisses up Natasha’s neck and to the corner of her mouth. “Relax.”

“We don’t have all the time in the world here, Rogers.”

He kissed her neck again. “Can’t hear you.”

Steve could practically hear Natasha rolling her eyes. “Supersoldier hearing failing, imagine that.” 

“All the old age jokes you make finally affected me.”

“I know parts of you where they didn’t.” Natasha slid her hands up his torso, making an appreciative hum as her palms passed over defined muscles. “It should be a crime to hide this body.”

“Well, we know all about breaking the law.” Steve hissed as Nat’s nimble fingers pinched his nipples before traveling down to his waist where she pulled at the hem of his shirt. He shifted, helping her hike the thin fabric up until his shirt bunched at his neck. Steve yanked it over his head and tossed it aside. 

When he looked back at Natasha, she was doing the same. “Nat?”

Natasha shrugged, peeling her tank off. “It’s only fair that we’re even.”

“What if-” Steve had a difficult time forming words as Natasha’s bra joined their discarded clothes. “But. Sam- “

“He won’t interrupt,” she insisted and grabbed his shoulders to pull him back to her. “Come on, Steve.”

Having sex in his friend’s house - a friend that he hardly knew even - was  _ weird  _ but he would rather face an annoyed Sam than an annoyed Natasha. She was wet and waiting, and if he were smart, he wouldn’t leave her waiting much longer. If he was honest, and he always was, Steve didn’t want to wait any longer either. 

He slid into her in one smooth, slow motion and had to use every ounce of control he had left in order not to slam the rest of the way in. Without a barrier between them,  _ everything  _ was more intense. It didn’t feel any different in the emotional sense but definitely in the physical sense. Steve had to grit his teeth and recite baseball stats to keep himself from coming right then. Even though her composure, Natasha gasped, eyes going wide before shutting in pleasure. 

Steve held back a whimper as she clenched around him. He wouldn’t move until she was comfortable, but it was beginning to be unbearable and more likely than not, Natasha was purposely making him wait. Served him right, truthfully. 

“Fuck,” he breathed, hips stuttering against her. “Natasha. Nat, can I -?”

“God yes,” Natasha gasped. “Steve,  _ move _ .”

Steve’s hips snapped against hers. Still bracing himself with his elbows above her, Steve drove into Natasha. As much as she liked to snark during sex, the only sounds out of Natasha’s mouth were high whines that made Steve’s cock lurch and moans that she tried to muffle by pressing her mouth against his. 

She writhed under him, fingers releasing from his arms to move to her breasts. Natasha pinched and toyed with her nipples whining in pleasure. Steve groaned as her muscles clenched and shifted his weight to snake one arm down between them, but Natasha slapped it away and replaced it with her own hand. Steve cursed as he felt her fingers brush against the base of his cock, sliding through the mess of her slick and his precome. Natasha mewled, frantically rubbing at her clit. She shuddered through her orgasm with a soft gasp and became so tight around him Steve’s vision nearly whited out. 

“Nat,” he groaned but made no pause in how he slammed into her over and over. If anything, his movements became faster. “Fuck.”

“Yeah,” Natasha sighed. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, lips moving against the shell of his ear as she whispered, “Fuck me, Steve.” 

Shifting, Steve angled himself differently and knew he found the spot when Natasha shivered and whined against his neck. “ _ Steve _ .”

“I’ve got you, Nat,” he breathed, turning his head to kiss her temple. Natasha sunk her teeth into his shoulder to muffle her sounds as he continued to hammer that spot inside her. Her second orgasm overtook her, causing her to shiver against Steve as she rode it out. “I’ve got you.”

With each push, Steve became more and more aware of his desperation building up. His cock throbbed, and he stifled his whine against Natasha’s hair, hips moving urgently. 

“Come on,” Nat coaxed. “Come on, Steve. Come for me. Fill me up.”

That did him in. Steve gave a few more hard thrusts before he came with a low, muffled shout, cock pulsing as he spilled into her. Natasha sighed, kissing just below his ear and let her legs fall from his waist as Steve began to move. He pulled out with a slick sound, wincing at the rush of cool air against his sensitive cock. His eyes fell to Natasha’s flushed cunt where his cum was slowly seeping out. If Steve weren’t exhausted, he would be hard again. Natasha mirrored his exhaustion, sinking into the pillows behind her with a satisfied sigh. 

Even with his super soldier stamina, there was no way he could get it up again. Besides, they were still in Sam’s house. One round of sex was excusable, but two? 

Steve picked up the damp towel that Natasha had been drying her hair with and brought it between her legs, gently cleaning her. Under his touch she arched on the bed again but this time more out of contentment than seduction. She almost resembled a cat, stretching and preening under Steve’s attention. For once, Nat didn’t shy away from his caresses and instead leaned into them, closing her eyes. 

For a moment, Steve was taken aback. She’d never allowed him to see her like this before. Blissed out? Yes. But with her walls down? No. He couldn’t resist and leaned down, kissing the puckered scar on her hip. A hand slipped into his hair, and Steve glanced up to see Natasha gazing down at him. Her eyes were unusually soft and her expression unguarded. Steve pressed his lips to her scar again but lingered a few seconds more before leaning back. 

Natasha saw the towel in his hands as he pulled it away, giving his cock and thighs a quick swipe.

“Really?” She pushed herself up on her elbows, leveling him an incredulous look. “You’ll use one of his towels to wipe your s- “

Steve sighed, standing from the bed. “It can be washed.” He walked to the bathroom and shoved the dirty towel as deep into the hamper as it would go, ignoring the shame that crept in and quickly turned away. “Besides, you only have one pair of pants now. Hate for them to get ruined.” 

In the short period of time it took Steve to walk to the bathroom, Natasha was now half dressed. The smirk on her lips momentarily disappeared as she pulled on her tank top. “What a gentleman.” 

“I’ll take that any day over you calling me a fossil.”

Natasha didn’t laugh, but with the way her lips quirked up, Steve knew she was amused. He leaned against the bathroom door, watching as she dressed. 

“So,” Nat began, tone taking a mischievous lilt. “That’s a kink of yours.”

“What?”

“Barebacking.”

“ _ What? _ ” he repeated, ignoring how his cheeks were growing hot. “No. It’s not.” Natasha hummed anything but convinced. “I’m serious, Romanoff.”

“It so is, Rogers.”

Then, footsteps were coming down the hallway toward the still open bedroom door. 

Unbothered, Natasha continued to shimmy her jeans up while Steve quickly scrambled to cover his still exposed groin. He could argue that they just got out of the shower, but Natasha’s now dry hair and the unmistakable smell of sex in the room made it clear what happened.

“I made breakfast. If y-” Sam stopped mid-sentence and looked at them in disbelief. “Seriously?”

Steve silently begged for the ground beneath him to open and swallow him up. Before he could apologize or even get any words out, Natasha filled the awkward silence. “Steve doesn’t think you’re getting laid.”

“I did  _ not - _ ”

Sam laughed. “Low blow to the ego, man. Besides, this is my guest room, not a damn hotel room.” 

“At least there’s continental breakfast.” Natasha tossed Steve his pants before strutting out of the bedroom. “I call dibs on the bacon.”

Steve quickly yanked his pants up, mentally cursing Natasha for leaving him alone and under Sam’s imminent teasing. Sure enough, once Steve was fully dressed, Sam was waiting. Still leaning on the doorframe, Sam crossed his arms and started to smile.

Cheeks burning, Steve stood and followed Nat out. “Shut up.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! :)


End file.
